


Things Arthur Does to Relax

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Things Arthur Does to Relax

Plans bank robberies.  There's something about bank robberies he finds meditative, the tidy tick-tick-tick of the down-to-the-second scheduling, the challenge of the safe, the wheel man waiting at the curb, the prospect of smelling the getaway car's exhaust as he runs out of the building.  He picks a different mask for each heist he never performs.

Weaves on a portable triangle loom.  Seeing each strand become part of a larger fabric never ceases to enthrall him.  Mostly, the results go to his mother, but one went to Ariadne, one year, as a birthday gift.

Works with a potter's wheel, feeling the thinning of the turning clay as it rises into the shape set by his hands.

Goes birdwatching.  It's really more like squirrel-watching.  Or bug-watching.  He enjoys the stillness, the patience, and the reward, whether it is a photograph, or a hot cup of tea or coffee when he returns to civilization.

Sailing.  The scent of the sea air in his nostrils, the rope in his hand, the way the sail moves and fills and pulls the ship along.  When it's done right it feels like flying.

Calligraphy.  Precise and swooping and perfect.  He loves it, makes his own business cards that he never uses, just because he can.  Gives one to Eames, though.  Who, of course, needs no help finding him.

For his birthday one year, Eames finds a particular artist and submits Arthur to her tutelage, all so he can have the pleasure of going under Arthur's needle.  Arthur gives him a small, intricate, knot design, high on his thigh.  They are both fully erect for much of the session together, but Eames makes them wait to fuck until the work is completely healed.  Once given the go-ahead, Arthur can't help touching it, compulsively, whenever they're in bed together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
